ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Suzie Wong (Digimon)
|digivice=Pink and white D-Power |cards= |age=7 |born= |death= |grade= |gender=Female |relatives=Grandparents Janyu Wong (Father) Mayumi Wong (Mother) Rinchei Wong (Oldest brother) Jaarin Wong (Older sister) Henry Wong (Older brother) |nationality=Half-Japanese , Half-Chinese |occupation= |alias= |n1=(Ar:) سوسو Soosoo }} Suzie's original name is sometimes rendered in Japanese as , is a fictional character in Digimon Tamers. Suzie is the human partner of and is the third youngest of the Tamers, with only and Mako being younger than her. Appearance Suzie is a little girl with lightly tanned skin, dark purple hair pulled to the sides in two small pigtails, and dark purple eyes. She wears a white T-shirt under a pink cheongsam-style vest with yellow trimmings, dark purple shorts, white socks and yellow shoes with white laces and soles. When she is pulled into the Digital World, she wears a yellow coat with buttons and two pockets. During winter, she wears a bluish purple coat identical to the yellow one. During Runaway Locomon, she wears a pink coat identical to the previous too. Description Suzie is playful and carefree and certainly acts her age. She is very loving, but still a little rough with her love. Suzie is the youngest child in her family, with two older brothers, Rinchei and Henry, and an older sister, Jaarin. Suzie is half-Chinese and half-Japanese; her father (Janyu) is Chinese and her mother (Mayumi) is Japanese. In the English dub, she pronounces her "R" like "W", even calling Henry "Henwy". Etymologies Shaochung Lee (李 小春) Name used in Japanese materials. * . A common Chinese surname meaning "plum". * . A feminine Chinese name meaning "little spring". Suzie Wong Name used in the English dub of Digimon Tamers. * Suzie. Derived from the Japanese transliteration of Shaochung, Shiuchon. * Wong. A Cantonese surname. Story Upon Suzie's introduction, she is seen only as Henry's younger sister, who loves to play with Henry's "toy". Because she does not understand that "stuffed toys" do not normally talk, she is completely unfazed when Henry and Terriermon reveal Terriermon is alive. She initially remains in the Real World while Henry goes off with the Tamers to the Digital World to save . Suzie is seen expressing disgust at the V-Pet's disruption of her computer and the obvious mistakes she notices it causes in her maths-teaching program. In an unexpected turn, a digital fog appears in the real world while she is at the park with her father. She enters the Digital World and befriends the Deva , who guards the South Gate for the Sovereign Digimon, . After Antylamon protects Suzie from , she is punished by Zhuqiaomon by being reduced to her rookie state, , and she becomes Suzie's partner. Suzie remains innocent and carefree as always, even when the D-Reaper begins to destroy the real world. It is only when Lopmon tells her the situation is serious and that Suzie must use her power to help Henry and the others that Suzie takes being Lopmon's partner seriously. Suzie sends Antylamon out to search for Beelzemon and Calumon, when she spots them heading to the Kernel Sphere. Antylamon fails, but she saves the day and helps destroy the Horn Striker Agent. Suzie then alerts the others to the fact that Beelzemon and Calumon are in trouble. As a reward for her help in the battle, Ryo gives her her first Modify Card. She sends Antylamon to help the others and uses the Radiant Glow card to help her. When Lopmon goes to help during the final battle, she sneaks off and leaves Suzie alone and confused. She is devastated when Lopmon is forced to return to the Digital World. Luckily, they were reunited. Suzie, with Lopmon, Henry, and Terriermon, is on-board a train when arrives in the real world. The train is rendered inoperable and Suzie, her brother, and their partners leave the train on foot. Henry leaves Suzie behind, taking with him Lopmon by mistake and leaving Suzie with Terriermon. It is only after Henry with Kazu and Kenta hijack a train car that their partners are switched back when Henry passes Suzie and Terriermon on the way to defeat Locomon. Two later attack her and Lopmon during the final battle but destroys them, saving their lives. Suzie attends Rika's birthday party at the end of the movie, singing karaoke with Rika's mother and dancing with Terriermon and Lopmon. Cards As a reward for 's help against the D-Reaper, Ryo Akiyama gives Suzie her first card, Radiant Form. File:Queen Device 3-48 (DTa).png|Radiant From Other appearances A Tamer named Suzie with a Lopmon hangs out in Dark Hall. Music Suzie has two Japanese image songs, "Todokitai na" ("I Want To Reach You") and "Watashi no Mirai" ("My Future"), sung by Ai Nagano. She has an additional image song, a duet sung by Nagano with Aoi Tada as , called "Hitotsu no Kimochi" ("Feeling of One"). Nagano also participates in the female Tamers and their Digimon's rendition of "My Tomorrow" in the Digimon Music 100 Title Memorial Box. Notes and references Category:Digimon characters Category:DigiDestined Category:Child characters in anime and manga Category:Fictional Chinese people Category:Fictional Japanese people Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2001